


baby, it's cold outside

by hilourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Christmas Fluff, Fingering, M/M, MERRY CHRISTMAS HAPPY HOLIDAYS FRIENDS, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis goes into labor on his birthday/Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, it's cold outside

“Oof,” Louis mumbles when he finally sits on the couch, putting his hands on his very pregnant belly. It’s the day before Christmas Eve, his birthday, and he knows he’s due any day now. His due date is January 4th, but he has a feeling it’s going to happen before that. Or, at least he sort of hopes so. He isn’t sure if his body can handle anymore.

“Made you some tea,” Harry murmurs, kissing Louis’ shoulder and handing him a mug, plopping down on the couch next to him. “How you feeling?”

“Pretty sore,” Louis shrugs, taking a sip. “But I’m alright.”

“We’re almost there,” Harry says, kissing Louis’ belly. “Excited for your birthday?”

“No,” Louis moans mournfully. “25. I’m so old.”

“Lou,” Harry rolls his eyes with a laugh. “Our lives are just beginning.”

“Easy for you to say, you’re only 23!”

“Not much difference.”

“Yeah,” Louis sighs. “You know I’ve just been feeling off.”

“No one blames you, babe. It’s been a long nine months.”

“Worth it, though,” Louis grins crookedly at his belly, rubbing it thoughtfully. “He’s gonna be the cutest little thing.”

“Just like his daddy,” Harry smiles.

“You know,” Louis says slowly. “I’m sort of…in the mood.”

“Yeah?” Harry asks, quirking an eyebrow. “Early birthday gift?”

“Something like that,” Louis laughs softly. “That okay?”

“More than okay,” Harry says quickly. “Wanna go to our room?”

“Nah, I like the tree. Looks pretty,” Louis shrugs. “Puts me in the spirit of Christmas.”

Harry laughs at that, holding him by the neck and kissing him softly. “Whatever you want, babe.”

“Too big for this couch, might be easier on the floor,” Louis murmurs against Harry’s lips. Harry nods, helping Louis off the couch and moving towards the tree. Harry unbuttons Louis’ flannel shirt, exposing his stretched belly and pulling it off of him. His nipples are swollen and puffy, and it’s gorgeous. Louis blinks up at him, grinning softly. And he looks gorgeous under the Christmas lights, making Louis look younger. By this time next year, they’ll have a baby sitting in front of this tree.

“Still with me, love?” Louis smiles. “Zoning out already?”

“Still here,” Harry says, leaning down to kiss him. “Just thinking about you and the baby.”

Louis smiles again, squeezing Harry’s hip. Harry pulls off his own shirt, tossing it to the side. He leans over and grabs a small bottle of lube from their side table drawer and Louis snorts.

“Think we’ll have to clean our lube and condom stashes and put them in our bedroom. I don’t think our kids need to find it. Doubt we’ll have enough privacy to fuck all over the house once he gets here.”

“Think you’re right,” Harry says. “I guess we’ll have to make the most of it, then.”

“I think you’re right,” Louis smirks. Harry pulls Louis’ pajamas pants down, leaving him naked. His cock springs against his swollen belly, already blurting out precome. Harry hums in approval when Louis spreads his legs, placing them on Harry’s hips. Louis moves hair out of his face, his eyes already drooping as he looks at Harry.

Harry grabs the lube, pouring some on his fingers and circling Louis’ hole, putting very little pressure against it. Louis has somehow become more sensitive with the pregnancy, and he feels a shiver run up his spine from the intimate touch.

Harry teases his hole, watching it flutter under touch, ready to swallow them. Louis makes a small noise of impatience, and Harry smiles to himself, pressing two fingers in slowly. Louis’ fingers twitch, and he places his hands on his belly so he has something to hold. His breathing is already getting a little labored, and he knows his cheeks must be flushed.

Harry pushes his fingers in deeper, curling them and brushing the small nub inside of Louis. Louis’ back arches at the touch, his lip between his teeth. Harry loves getting Louis like this; on his back, quivering and biting his lip, making soft, pleased sounds. It’s the most beautiful sight Harry’s ever seen.

A third finger is pressed inside of Louis’ tight heat, causing Louis to let out a long breath. Harry scissors his fingers, stretching Louis out perfectly. He loves to push Louis to his limits, so he pushes a fourth finger, making Louis to mewl and his legs circle Harry’s hips.

“Ready?”

“Please,” Louis whimpers.

“I’ve got you,” Harry promises, leaning down and kissing Louis’ belly again. “Don’t worry.”

He takes off his pants, grabbing his hard cock and squeezing the base, needing to touch but not wanting to come. He slicks himself up with lube and looks down at Louis. “Roll onto your side.”

Louis obliges, turning to face the tree and puts one hand under his head, one on his belly. Harry gets behind him and lifts his leg high in the air, kissing Louis’ shoulder.

“This alright for you?”

“Yeah,” Louis replies, his voice quiet. Harry presses his cock inside Louis’ opened hole, watching it disappear slowly. Louis sighs, rocking his hips back a little.

“Good?”

“Mhm,” Louis moans, feeling himself accommodate Harry’s cock. Louis doesn’t know how many more times they’ll be able to have sex before the baby comes, and after that, he won’t be able to for a while, so he’d like to enjoy it.

“So nice and tight for me,” Harry groans into Louis’ ear, pushing all the way in, completely surrounded in Louis’ silky heat. It’s a hard angle to thrust, but Louis just enjoys a cock being buried inside of him, so it works.

“Feels so good,” Louis moans, closing his eyes. He can feel the baby kicking, obviously having woken up from the interruption, but Louis can’t focus on that right now.

“You look so fucking good, Lou. Wish you could look like this forever, so hot,” Harry mumbles into Louis’ shoulder. “I did this to you.”

“Harry, fuck,” Louis gasps when Harry brushes his prostate. It doesn’t take Louis much to come anymore, his entire body hypersensitive. He can feel the pleasant heat unraveling in his stomach, his cock drooling more precome, his balls tightening up.

“C’mere,” Harry murmurs, letting go of Louis’ leg and wrapping his hand around his cock inside. Louis gasps again, his legs starting to shake and feel like jello. Harry tugs his cock in time with his thrusts, biting softly into Louis’ back.

“Shit,” Louis moans. “Oh, fuck!” he yells brokenly, coming hard and hot against his tummy. Harry fucks into him hard, burying his face between Louis’ shoulders and groaning, shooting inside of Louis. He stays still for a few moments, rubbing Louis’ belly next to Louis’ hand, kissing the back of Louis’ neck.

“How was that?” Harry asks, panting.

“Wonderful,” Louis laughs, lacing their hands together. “As always.”

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Harry says, standing up and helping Louis off the floor. Harry puts a hand on Louis’ back and walks beside him as Louis waddles upstairs.

Once they’re cleaned up, they get into bed, Harry on Louis’ chest and rubbing his belly. Louis plays with Harry’s hair as he watches him.

“You want more after him?” Harry asks, feeling a foot kick against his palm.

“Yeah, I do,” Louis says fondly. “Two or three more, I think. I actually like being pregnant.”

“It suits you, definitely,” Harry smiles. “You look gorgeous.”

“And we’re gonna have a little baby of our own after,” Louis says.

“That too, yeah,” Harry grins.

“He’s making me sleepy,” Louis yawns, putting his free hand over his belly.

“Go ahead and sleep, babe,” Harry murmurs, leaning up and kissing him. “I think I wore you out a bit, too.”

“Both of you,” Louis laughs. “Okay, I’m gonna sleep. I love you.”

“I love you too, babe. Wake me up if you need me.”

“Always,” Louis says, giving him another kiss before lying back comfortably on the pillows and closing his eyes. There’s light snores within minutes, making Harry grin.

“You’ve got the cutest daddy in the world,” Harry says to Louis’ belly. “You’re lucky.”  
~  
On Christmas Eve, their plan was to spend half the day with Harry’s family, and the rest of the day with Louis’. But plans don’t always work out.

While they’re at Harry’s house, they sit around the tree and open gifts, sipping tea and eating apple pie. Everything is fine, except for the occasional pain in his stomach. But it doesn’t hurt enough for him to be concerned, so he just decides to enjoy his in-laws company.

“Open this one!” Gemma says, handing Louis a small box with snowmen on the wrapping. Louis smiles, leaning against Harry.

“Let’s see,” Louis says, unwrapping it to find a little onsie that says “I Love My Daddies!” and Louis almost cries. “Oh, Gemma, where did you find this?”

“I did my fair share of searching,” she shrugs with a grin.

“This is amazing,” Harry says in awe. “I can’t believe you found this.”

“Shows the world is more open,” Anne smiles. “And plenty of babies have two loving daddies.”

“You are going to be the most loved little boy in the world,” Louis coos to his belly. “By me and papa and your grandma and grandpa and Aunt Gemma. They can’t wait to see you.”

Apparently, he can’t wait either, because minutes later, Louis’ water breaks and there’s a contraction ripping through him. He grips Harry’s thigh, trying not to scream.

“Louis? What’s wrong, babe?” Harry asks quickly. “Is it the baby?”

“Yeah,” Louis nods. “Think he’s ready to meet us.”

“Oh my god, oh my god!” Harry yells. “We have to get to a hospital. Oh my god, we’re having a baby!”

“Harry, please,” Louis groans. “You can get excited at the hospital, but we have to go.”

“C’mon, we’ll come with you,” Anne says. “Do you have your bag?”

“We have an emergency one in the car, thank god,” Louis says. Harry helps Louis off the couch and Gemma grabs his other hand, helping him out to the car.

“C’mon, daddy, you’re almost there,” Gemma coos.

“Fuck, you have no idea how much this hurts,” Louis moans uncomfortably. “Get him out!”

Once they get in the car, Gemma sits in the back with Louis and comforts him, Harry looking in the rearview mirror more than the actual road.

“He’s going to be fine, Harry,” Anne promises softly, taking Harry’s hand. “There’s nothing you can do except be here. It’s going to hurt, but he’s going to be just fine.”

“I hate seeing him in pain,” Harry murmurs, worrying on his bottom lip.

“I know, sweetheart.”

Robin sits next to Louis awkwardly, completely unsure on what to do. He should have driven, he thinks to himself, allowing Harry to sit in the back with Louis. Rookie mistake.

“I’m missing my birthday,” Louis sobs. “And Christmas Eve. I’m going to be stuck in the hospital.”

“You’ll have a baby as a birthday present though,” Gemma says happily. “You’ll have a new baby!”

“I’ll have to share a birthday!” Louis wails pitifully. Harry knows it’s hormones; or at least he hopes.

“Lou,” Harry says calmly. “I promise you’ll both get your own birthday cakes.”

Louis sniffles at that, contemplating it, but then sobs again. “I don’t want to go to the hospital!”

“I think we have to,” Robin says. “It may not be safe to deliver a baby in the car with no doctors.”

“I want to open my presents!”

The rest of the car ride goes much the same, and it’s painful for both Louis and Harry. Harry can’t stand listening to his husband’s crying and the pain he’s going through.

Louis continues to wail the entire way into the hospital as a nurse wheels him to his room, sobbing something about birthday, cake, and presents.

“Harry!” he yells when they get into the room. “You need to help me put this stupid gown on.”

“I’ve got it,” Harry says quickly.

“Louis, would you like some food?” Anne asks kindly.

“No,” he shakes his head. “Thank you.”

“I’ll call your mum for you and give you two some privacy,” she says politely, giving Louis a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you, Anne,” Louis sighs.

They leave the room and Harry helps Louis get undressed, putting him in the hospital gown. Louis braces his hands on the hospital bed through another contraction, whimpering pathetically.

“Oh, god,” Louis cries. “I need him to get out.”

“C’mon, baby, get into bed and a doctor will be here really soon,” Harry promises. He helps Louis into bed, taking a headscarf out of their bag and tying Louis hair out of his sweaty face.

“Thank you,” Louis says sincerely.

“You’ll still get your presents,” Harry says after a few moments of silence. “Liam will bring them, I’ll call him.”

“Really?” Louis asks. “You’ll make him bring them?”

“Yeah,” Harry says. “It’s your birthday and it’s Christmas, of course you need your presents.”

“I miss my Christmas tree,” Louis says solemnly. “I love my Christmas tree.”

“I know, Lou. But we’ll have a makeshift Christmas here, okay?”

“It’s not the same,” Louis sighs, rubbing his belly. “You couldn’t wait a couple more days, kiddo?”

“He’s just so excited to meet you,” Harry says. “He wants to match a face to that voice.”

“He could have waited,” Louis pouts.

“I know, but he didn’t. And he’s going to be the greatest gift, I promise.”

“I know, I’m being stupid,” Louis sighs. “and selfish.”

“No, baby, you’re not. This is a lot of work and it’s your birthday and you’ve got a lot of hormones going on. It’s fine.”

“I’m a terrible daddy,” he sobs.

“No, baby, oh god, no. You’re going to be amazing. You’re just feeling a lot right now, it’s okay. It’s part of being pregnant.”

“This is so hard,” Louis whimpers, trying to stop himself from crying.

“Oh, I bet, honey, but you’ve been doing so great. You’re so amazing and I love you so, so much. I never could have done this, Lou. You’re so strong and incredible and I’m so proud of you,” Harry says, kissing Louis’ forehead.

“Really?”

“Oh, of course, Louis. You’re having a baby, _our_ baby. That’s absolutely amazing. I can never thank you enough for it.”

“It is kind of great,” Louis whispers, stroking his belly with light fingers. “I’m gonna miss him being in here, though, where I can take care of him all the time without doing too much work. He’s so easy to handle in here.”

“Yeah,” Harry laughs. “But he’s probably cuter outside.”

“He’s very cute in his ultrasounds, thank you very much,” Louis defends, pressing his hands down on his belly. He’s always beautiful.”

“Just like daddy,” Harry grins.  
~  
Anne, Gemma, and Robin finally come back, with Louis’ mother, husband, and his siblings all in tow. It’s amazing, because right when they all give him a chorus of hellos, the baby starts to kick, as if it senses the presence of all these new people. Louis giggles down at his belly, rubbing it softly.

“Yeah, baby, this is your very loud and crazy family. They’re all here to see you!” Louis coos. Now that the baby’s dropped, the kicking is much more uncomfortable, but that nice nurse stuck a needle in his back, and he doesn’t feel much pain now. Drugs are amazing things.

“We got you a tree!” his little brother says happily, carrying a small tree with his twin sister. Louis sees it and bursts into tears, clutching Harry’s torso and crying into his chest.

“Does he hate our tree?” he asks sadly.

“Oh, no, of course not,” Harry says softly. “Louis is crying because he loves it so much. He’s just very emotional today.”

“I love Christmas trees,” Louis sobs. “They got me a Christmas tree.”

“I see that, honey. Can you say thank you? Your brother thinks you’re sad,” Harry murmurs softly, combing his fingers through Louis’ hair. Louis turns to his family and gives them a watery smile.

“Thank you for this. This is one of the best gifts I’ve ever gotten,” Louis says honestly. Robin puts the tree on the nightstand next to Louis’ bed and smiles.

“Hi, honey,” Jay says, walking over and holding Louis’ hand. “How are you?”

“I’ve been better,” Louis says. “Thank you for coming all this way. You didn’t have to.”

“Of course I did. My baby is having a baby. I’m going to be an grandma!” she says happily. “I wouldn’t miss this for anything.”

“I’m sorry we didn’t make it to your place today. He was a little impatient,” Louis says, gesturing to his belly.

“Couldn’t wait to match the voice with the face,” Harry grins, making Louis smile like a loon. God, Harry is the cutest.

“We brought you some cookies,” Jay says, putting down a plate of decorated sugar cookies.

“I’ll be devouring those after,” Louis says, giving her a smile. “Thanks, mum.”

“I can take the kids back to our place,” Robin says. “I don’t think they want to be here for the whole thing. It’s going to be a late night.”

“That would be great,” Jay smiles gratefully.  
~  
Liam walks in a little later, holding a red sack that looks like one Santa would have. Louis grins widely, holding Harry’s hand.

“Santa is here to deliver gifts a little early,” Liam smiles. “Happy birthday, Lou.”

“Thanks, Li,” Louis smiles. Liam kisses his forehead, putting the bag on the floor.

“Thanks for doing this, Liam. We were at my parents’ house so I didn’t have the gifts with me. You know how Louis can be without gifts,” Harry teases. Louis pouts and rubs his belly.

“Don’t listen to papa, he likes to lie,” Louis says to his stomach.

“How much longer do you think it’ll be?” Liam asks.

“I’m seven centimeters dilated, so who knows,” Louis shrugs. “Hopefully soon. What time is it?”

“Nearly eight,” Harry says, checking his watch. “We’ve been here since two. It’s moving pretty fast. Some people are in labor for two days.”

“I’d absolutely die,” Louis says seriously.

“You’re almost there,” Harry promises.

“Zayn and Niall send their love. Zayn said he might stop by tomorrow but since Niall is in Ireland with his family he said he’ll visit as soon as he’s back and he can’t wait to meet Niall Jr.,” Liam says.

“He’s really pushing for that, huh?” Louis says. “He’s going to be a bit disappointed.”

“Did you pick a name yet?” Liam asks.

“We’ve got a few picked, but we want to see him before we can pick. I feel like once I hold him I’ll know.”

“We’re keeping the names a surprise,” Harry explains. “So you can all know for sure when he gets here.”

“Ouch, Harry,” Louis hisses, grabbing his hand through a contraction. They’re a lot less painful with the epidural, but he can still feel it happening.

“I’ve got you,” Harry soothes, rubbing his belly with his free hand. “You’re doing so great.”

“Trying,” Louis grumbles.  
~  
“Can we start opening presents now?” Louis asks.

“Sure, babe,” Harry laughs. Everyone is back in their room, all of Louis’ siblings gone except for Lottie, who insisted on staying.

“Dan, this is from Harry and I,” Louis says, handing his stepfather a small, wrapped box. “Mum, this one is yours, and Lottie, this is for you.”

“Thanks, Lou,” Lottie smiles, taking the small bag.

“Harry helped me pick it out. It was on the bottom shelf and I couldn’t exactly see with this guy,” Louis smiles, curving his hand over his bump.

She opens up her bag to find a gorgeous scarf and she smiles wide. “It’s gorgeous. Thank you.”

“Oh, Louis!” Jay smiles wide. “This is gorgeous!”

Louis bought her a beautiful gold necklace with the word “Grandma” engraved on the heart pendant. He knew how excited she was about being a grandparent; crying and hugging Louis nonstop when he told her him and Harry were having a baby.

“Glad you like it, grandma,” Louis smiles softly at her. She takes his hand and gives him a watery smile.

“Go ahead and open yours, Dan,” Harry prompts, holding Louis’ free hand.

Dan opens up his gift and finds a brand new watch. He smiles at his stepson and stepson-in-law. “Thank you, boys.”

“Turn it over,” Louis instructs. Dan listens, finding it says “Grandpa” on the back.

“I am going to be a grandpa, huh?” Dan laughs.

“You are. You’re getting old,” Louis teases.

“Here, Lou, picked this up the other day,” Harry says, handing Louis one of his gifts and drops a kiss onto his forehead. Louis grins at him, taking the gift and opening it up. He finds two different beanies: a Rudolph one for the baby, and a red and white stripped beanie with a reindeer on it for Louis.

“Harry,” Louis giggles wetly. “This is so cute. I can’t wait to put this on him,” he gushes, putting the baby beanie over his belly. “It’s going to look so cute.”

“Why I bought it,” Harry grins.

They open gifts in the hospital room, next to their mini Christmas tree, and it seems to be a pretty decent Christmas, until the doctor comes in, shooing them out to check on Louis.

“How are you feeling?” the doctor asks kindly.

“I’m not bad, the drugs help a lot,” Louis says.

“Well you’re moving along nicely,” she says. “8 centimeters dilated, you’re close. I’ll come check on you in a little while, yeah? Call if you need me.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Harry says. She gives them a warm smile and walks out.

“We’re almost there,” Harry squeezes Louis’ hand. “We’re gonna have a baby soon.”

“On my birthday,” Louis sighs.

“Babe,” Harry sighs. “I promise, we’ll make it work. I think you were born on Christmas Eve because you’re like a Christmas miracle or angel, and this baby is, too.”

“So sweet, making up shit to make me smile,” Louis says, petting Harry’s cheek.

“Well, I made it up, but it doesn’t make it less true,” Harry pouts. “You’re my angel.”

Louis rolls his eyes fondly.  
~  
Pushing is the worst part of it all, Louis decides. Harry wants to take pictures of it, but Louis nearly bites his head off. He’s sweaty and absolutely disgusting; he will not allow pictures.

When they hear the cry of a baby, Louis falls back onto the bed, panting and ready to pass out. Harry checks the clock on the wall, grinning and holding Louis’ hand tight. “Louis, babe, it’s 12:04, it’s Christmas. It’s not your birthday.”

“What?” Louis asks, sighing with his confusion and aggravation.

“The baby’s birthday isn’t on your birthday. You aren’t sharing a birthday!”

“Oh,” Louis says. “Oh, he’s a Christmas miracle!” he cries. Harry rolls his eyes, because yeah, he definitely said that before, but that’s okay.

“Our Christmas miracle,” Harry agrees.

“Christmas miracle,” the nurse grins happily, handing over their newborn in a white blanket with snowmen and candy canes on it. Louis sort of loves the Christmas atmosphere of it.

The baby is placed into his waiting arms, and he doesn’t waste any time in breaking into tears. This baby is real, and it’s something he made with the love of his life. His face is scrunched up, as if he’s angry with everyone for taking him out of his home. There’s too many people, too many bright lights, and he’s freezing. But there’s this beautiful man holding him, his blue eyes bright and happy, and he’s nice and warm.

“Hello, there,” Louis coos with a gentle voice. “Hi. It’s a little cold out here, huh? Sorry about that, honey. I’m your daddy. I’m going to take care of you and love you forever.”

“We made him,” Harry says in awe. “He’s ours.”

“He’s beautiful,” Louis says, sniffing. “Oh, god, I don’t want to stop looking at him.”

“Do you have a name for him?” a nurse asks.

Louis looks at Harry and thinks about the list of names they had picked, but suddenly, none of them seem to fit. He doesn’t look like a Jacob or an Alexander.

“Nicholas.”

“Little Saint Nick,” Harry says right away, laughing. He knows Louis like the back of his hand. “Saint Nicholas.”

“He’s our Christmas baby.”  
~  
“Look what daddy has for you!” Louis says, finally having his baby back in the hospital room with him after those evil nurses tried to steal him. (The hormones are obviously still raging a bit).

He has Nicholas on a pillow between his legs, changing him into a festive Christmas onesie and putting on the Rudolph beanie. That’s it, he’s officially the cutest baby the world has ever seen.

“That’s it,” Louis says. “Nicholas is officially the cutest baby the world has ever seen.”

“I have to agree,” Harry grins. “But it might be because you’re his dad.”

“And so are you, handsome,” Louis smiles, playing with the baby’s tiny little feet. “He’s so tiny and beautiful and perfect. Look how cute this beanie looks on him!”

“It suits him very well,” Harry grins, stroking his soft cheek. “Wish my skin was as nice as his.”

“I know. I love that baby soft skin, and how fresh and clean he smells. Do you see what being pregnant has done to me?” Louis says, but can’t physically take his eyes off his baby boy.

“I think it’s quite adorable, actually,” Harry smiles. “He’s my favorite Christmas gift.”  
~  
“Welcome home, honey,” Louis coos as they walk through the front door the next morning. He’s so exhausted, and incredibly sore, but the adrenaline of having his own baby is keeping him going. “This is your new home. I think it’s a lot nicer than that yucky hospital. What do you think?”

“Sure smells a lot better,” Harry says. “I hate that sterile smell.”

“Our house smells like home,” Louis promises his baby. “And it’s always nice and warm here.”

“I sent that picture of Nicky to the lads, the one where he’s sticking out his tongue, and they said they can’t wait to babysit. We have a never ending supply of babysitters at our disposal,” Harry grins, pocketing his phone. “This is great.”

“Between our parents, sisters, and them, we can get up and leave whenever we want,” Louis laughs. “But I never want to leave my little angel.”

Louis sits on the couch with him, bouncing him gently in his arms and singing to him, just because. He seems to like Louis’ voice, always getting calmer and sleepy when he hears the soft lullabies.

“You should probably sleep, Lou,” Harry says, moving behind him. “You haven’t slept much at all.”

“When Nicky falls asleep,” Louis says. “’m fine.”

“C’mon,” Harry says, taking the baby out of Louis’ arms. “Up, up, up.”

“Fine,” Louis pouts, standing up.

They walk up to the bedroom, putting the baby down in the bassinet now that he’s asleep. Louis crawls into their bed, yawning loudly. Harry tucks him in and cuddles up to him, kissing his forehead.

“You did a great job, babe,” he praises. “I can never thank you enough for what you’ve given me.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Louis says. “I love you. I’d do anything for you without question.”

“I love you too, baby. Sorry our Christmas wasn’t exactly perfect.”

“No,” Louis looks over at the bassinet and smiles. “I got the best Christmas present I could ever ask for.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love feedback and my tumblr is hilourry :)


End file.
